


till you're seenig stars and stripes

by minty_mix



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- У меня стоит, Стив, - откровенно говорит Баки, и Стив практически сбрасывает вызов.</p><p>- Я уверен, что Фьюри выдал нам телефоны не для этого, Бак.</p><p>- Сти-и-ив, - скулит Баки, и Стив честно не хочет зависеть от этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	till you're seenig stars and stripes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [till you're seeing stars and stripes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713440) by [hadrons_collide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide). 



> Я считаю, что в русском фандоме до охуения мало фиков с сексом по телефону, а ведь это такой кинк! Додаю как могу.  
> И да, зарисовка капец маленькая, но что есть - то есть.

Стив сонно хмурится, глядя на звонящий телефон, потому что на часах 3 часа ночи и он, по заданию Щ.И.Т.а, находится где-то в глуби Европы, но дисплей высвечивает имя Баки, и он берет трубку.

— У меня стоит, Стив, — откровенно говорит Баки, и Стив практически сбрасывает вызов.

— Я уверен, что Фьюри выдал нам телефоны не для этого, Бак.

— Сти-и-ив, — скулит Баки, и Стив честно не хочет на это вестись.

— Окей. В интернете есть порно. Тебе нужно просто вбить это в поисковую строку, и сразу выскочит несколько ссылок, — Стив не хочет думать о том, в каком Баки состоянии: возбужденный и отчаявшийся, сводящий Стива с ума.

— Наташа сказала то же самое, — недовольно отвечает Баки. Стив практически видит, как он морщится. — Я не хочу порно. Я хочу тебя.

Стив давится воздухом.

— Баки, мы не должны…

— Что нас останавливает? — спрашивает он. Дышит тяжело и часто, и Стив не хочет спрашивать, касается ли он себя в этот момент. Несмотря на тот факт, что все-таки хочет знать.

— Ну, для начала, то, что мы живем вместе, — говорит Стив, зажимая телефон между ухом и плечом и засовывая обе руки под подушку, потому что он не может обещать самому себе, что не станет дрочить прямо сейчас. — Это будет странно, когда я вернусь.

— Ничего странного, раз уж мы оба этого хотим. Я хочу этого. Хочу всего тебя, — выдыхает Баки. — Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.

Стив забывает, как дышать, но тяжелого дыхания Баки в трубке определенно хватит на двоих.

— Блядь, Стив, я знаю, что ты этого хочешь. Видел, как ты смотришь на меня. До войны, во время войны, сейчас… Каждый раз в твоих глазах, Стив, я вижу одно и то же чертово желание… Не говори, что не хочешь меня.

Стив кусает губу и кивает, хотя Баки не может его видеть.

— Да, ладно. Но… Я не могу. Секс по телефону. Это не мое. Я ведь никогда не… — он краснеет, потому что обсуждение секса никогда не было его сильной стороной, и Баки об этом знает.

Барнс смеется:

— Не переживай, ты можешь не говорить ничего, пока не захочешь. Я просто хочу… послушать, как ты дрочишь. Как будто мы снова в Бруклине, когда ты постоянно пытался скрыть этот факт, думая, что я не слышу, как ты сдерживаешь стоны на другом конце комнаты.

Стив стонет в подушку и осторожно вытаскивает из-под нее одну руку.

— Хорошо, — он может практически услышать, как Баки улыбается.

— Итак, где ты? В штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а в Восточной Европе или Фьюри наконец отправил тебя в более приятное место?

— Нет, — смеется Стив, — как обычно чертова квартира. Правда, кровать здесь удобная, — говорит он, садясь на кровати. — Клинт постоянно жалуется, что в Бразилии была настолько ужасная постель, что он спал на полу.

— Ты раздет?

— А должен? — здесь нет кондиционера и на нем только боксеры, но, судя по осуждающему смеху Баки, этого слишком много.

— Да, Стив, должен, потому что мы занимаемся сексом по телефону. Господи. Ты совсем не въезжаешь, что ты делаешь, да?

— А ты? — дразнит Стив. Он стягивает трусы, и член приятным весом ложится на живот, но он не касается себя. Пока.

— Конечно. Интернет, помнишь?

— Конечно, — говорит Стив. — В общем, да, я раздет.

Он представляет, как Баки облизывает губы, как часто делает это при нем.

— Приятно слышать, что ты начинаешь понимать. Потому что мне не терпится начать, — в трубке слышится шум, и Стив представляет, как Баки вертится в кровати, пытаясь удержать телефон возле уха. — Знаешь, ты тоже можешь говорить, Стив.

— Извини, — говорит он, — я просто… думаю о тебе. Ты… ах…

— Дрочу ли я? — глупая ухмылка Баки всплывает у Стива перед глазами. — Конечно. Но не металлической рукой. Живой. И представляю, что это твоя, Стив.

— Может, когда я вернусь домой, — шепчет он в ответ.

— Никаких «может», Стив, — резко говорит Баки. — Это случится. В ту же секунду, как ты войдешь, в ту же гребанную секунду я поцелую тебя и буду целовать, пока губы не заболят, — Баки глубоко вдохнул и продолжил. — Прижму тебя к стене и буду трогать везде, где смогу. Господи, какое же у тебя _прекрасное_ тело…

Стив наугад опускает руку вниз, обхватывая член, в то время как Баки оглаживает задницу. Стив кончал под его голос и раньше — в те ночи, когда Баки в подробностях рассказывал о девушке, с которой занимался сексом вечером, а Стив старался быть тише воды, чтобы себя не выдать. Но сейчас… Сейчас Баки говорит _о нём_ , и когда он проводит рукой по члену, он стонет.

— Вот так, Стив, — подбадривает Баки. — Представь, как я тебе отсасываю. Потому что именно этого мне хочется.

— Господи, Ба-а-ак, — Стив закусывает нижнюю губу и водит рукой быстрее.

— Да, ты хочешь этого? Чтобы я встал на колени перед тобой и взял твой член в рот… Как долго ты этого хотел, а, Стив?

— Твою мать, — выдыхает Стив, потому что картинок, что услужливо подсовывает воображение, слишком много — _этого_ слишком много для семидесяти лет ожидания. — Всегда, Баки. Хотел этого всегда. Всегда хотел тебя.

— Блядь, Стив, ты можешь быть не таким придурком, хотя бы когда я тут распинаюсь о глубоком отсосе?

Баки всегда влиял на него, но слушать то, как Барнс возвышенно и поэтично фантазирует о том, какой у Стива, наверное, восхитительный член, и о том, как много интересных вещей он мог бы с ним сделать языком, — выше его сил. От его голоса Стива ведет сильнее, чем он думал.

— Баки, я…

Баки громко простонал в трубке.

— Господи, ты почти? Суперсолдат с суперчленом. Твою мать, это должно быть забавно, — он молчит пару секунд, только часто и тяжело дышит сквозь стоны. — Просто… погоди немного…

Молчать, слушая все эти звуки, трудно. И Стив пытается, действительно пытается сказать что-нибудь горячее и грязное, но получается только:

— Господи, это так… горячо.

Баки смеется:

— Мы поработаем над твоим словарным запасом. Ты готов кончить, Стив?

— М-м-м, — Стив сплевывает на руку, ведёт ею по члену, ускоряя темп, и громко стонет.

— Готов увидеть звезды? Блядь, нет, ты же такой патриот. Клянусь, ты видишь звезды и полоски, да? — он стонет, и Стив знает, что Баки уже близко, знает после семидесяти лет _всего_.

— Давай же, Баки, — бормочет Стив, и ему не нужно видеть, что понять, что Баки кончает. Он будто распадается на части на другом конце провода и отправляет Стива за край, за собой. Он закрывает глаза, кончая, и думает о Баки.

— Звезды и полоски, Стиви?

Стив смеется, тяжело дыша:

— Неа. Только ты.

Он знает, что Баки ухмыляется.

— Так когда ты, говоришь, возвращаешься?

Стив улыбается.

— Определенно недостаточно скоро.


End file.
